


Ausschnitte

by Scanrp



Series: Eine Zweite Chance [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scanrp/pseuds/Scanrp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In diesem Teil werde ich Ausschnitte der Serie veröffentlichen. Ich werde in den Notes im entsprechenden Kapitel der Hauptgeschichte ein Kommentar hinterlassen. Zusätzlich werde ich in den Notes in diesem Teil ein Kommentar über das entsprechende Kapitel der Hauptgeschichte hinzufügen. Also vergesst nicht die Notes zu lesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausschnitte

**Author's Note:**

> Konventionen:  
> „Text" - Rede  
> ‚Text' - Gedanken
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Kapitel.

Harry und Salazar trainierten Okklumentik in Tods Villa. Mit Hilfe der Erklärungen von Salazar hatte Harry langsam den Bogen raus. In einer Pause stellte der junge Magier die Fragen, die ihm schon seit seiner Ankunft, vor zwei Monate, auf der Zunge liegen.

„Salazar, wie war deine Beziehung mit den anderen Gründern? Du weißt bestimmt, dass heutzutage jeder denkt, das du ein schwarzer Magier bist und vollends gegen Muggle und mugglestämmige Magieanwender eingestellt bist. Das passt aber nicht zusammen. Wenn ich die Aufgaben des Meister vom Tod richtig verstehe, muss er die Balance halten und sozusagen einen Anker für Tod darstellen. Was ist die Wahrheit?“

Salazar schaute beschämt zu Boden, aber antwortete seufzend.

„Ich wusste, dass du irgendwann fragen würdest. I schäme mich selbst für meine Taten. Du musst zuerst meine Herkunft verstehen. Ich komme von einer traditionell reinblütigen Familie. Das gemeine Volk oder Nicht-Magische, wie Muggle zu meiner Zeit genannt wurden, wurden missachtet. Ich heiratete mit 15 Jahren, was zu der Zeit der Norm entsprach. Salome war wunderschön und aufgeschlossen. Aber ihr prominenteste Merkmal war ihre Warmherzigkeit gegenüber jeder Mann: ob Magier, Nicht-Magischer oder Kreatur. Das wurde ihr aber zum Verhängnis. Als in Hogwarts ein Notruf von einem Mugglestämmigen einging, war ich nicht in Hogwarts. Der Absender lebte in einer Stadt, in der auch viele andere mugglestämmige Magieanwender lebten. Godric stellte einen Rettungstrupp zusammen inklusive Salome. Neben mir, war sie die beste Heilerin. Oberflächlich war es eine logische Entscheidung von Godric und sie wollte helfen. Es gab nur ein Problem dabei, sie hasste Gewalt und zögerte jedes Mal jemand anderes anzugreifen, besonders Nicht-Magische, die sich nicht gegen Zauber schützen konnten.“

Salazar schaute zu Harry mit einem traurigen Blick.

„Salome wurde von den anderen separiert und von den Nicht-Magischen überwältigt. In dem ganzen Chaos realisierte Godric erst später, dass sie fehlte. Als er zurückging, konnte er nur noch ihren Leichnam bergen. Sie wurde von mehreren Männern vergewaltigt und anschließend umgebracht. Die nächsten paar Jahre hasste ich sie alle und wollte auch die Mugglestämmigen aus Hogwarts ausschließen. Ich trauerte und gab auch ihnen die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Meine Beziehung zu Godric verschlechterte sich ebenfalls, drastisch. Ich machte ihm Vorwürfe, wie konnte er sie mitnehmen. Wenn er genau wusste, dass sie Probleme hatte jemanden anzugreifen. Es war eine sehr dunkle Zeit für mich und ich fing an zu forschen. Ich beschäftigte mich mit den dunklen Künsten, wie du sie nennen würdest. In meiner Zeit, war Magie Magie ohne negative Klassifikationen und Prohibitionen. Eines Tages hörte ich eine Geschichte über drei Brüder, die Tod betrogen und dafür außerordentliche Gegenstände erhielten.“

„Die Geschichte ist aber nicht so alt.“

„Ja, deine Geschichte. Tod benutzt immer die gleiche Methode. Er sucht sich drei Brüder, die seiner Meinung nach passen, aus. Wenn die Brüder oberflächlich Tod betrügen, erscheint er vor ihnen und beeinflusst sie dermaßen, dass sie sich die entsprechenden Gegenstände wünschen. Die Brüder von meiner Geschichte haben sich einen Stein, einen Umhang und ein Zauberstecken anstelle eines Zauberstabs gewünscht. Um zu meiner Geschichte zurückzukehren, ich wollte unbedingt den Stein der Auferstehung finden. Ich war ein Dummkopf und täuschte mich selbst. Ohne es zu wissen, besaß ich schon den Tarnumhang. Er war ein Erbstück meiner Familie. Ich bekam ihn als Ältester. Ich benutze ihn aber nicht und er lag in einem meiner Verliese bei Gringotts.

Eines Tages, versuchte ich einen Zauber, um den Stein zu lokalisieren, aus. Ich apparierte in einen Wald und sagte den Spruch. Es lief aber irgendetwas schief dabei. Meine magische Quelle wurde komplett entleert und ich verlor meine Erinnerungen. Als ich aufwachte, wusste ich nicht mehr wer und wo ich war. Ich war erschöpft und wusste nicht weiter. Glücklicherweise fand mich eine gemeine Frau, eine Kräuterfrau, und half mir. Ich lebte mit ihr für mehrere Monate. Die Zeit war gut für mich, da ich das Leben des nicht-magischen Volks aus erster Hand erlebte. Nachdem ich mich an Alles erinnerte, änderte ich meine Grundhaltung.

Heute bin ich mir sicher, dass Tod die Ereignisse aus dem Hintergrund beeinflusste. Der fehlgeschlagene Zauber sorgte für die Änderung meiner Grundeinstellung. Damit war ich imstande, die Balance zu halten und als Anker zu fungieren. Bevor ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte, fanden der Stecken und der Stein irgendwie den Weg in meine Hände. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte ich sie nicht mehr, es gab aber keinen Ausweg. I denke, dass du das Gefühl kennst. Ich wurde also zum Meister von Tod und kehrte zu Hogwarts zurück.

Als Meister von Tod strahlst du eine kalte, kraftvolle und übernatürliche Aura aus. Die Aura ist ähnlich wie die von Tod, nur schwächer. Der normale Magieanwender kann nur spüren, dass die Person anders ist. Magie-sensitive Zauberer und Hexen können je nach Stärke ihrer Fähigkeit das komplette Spektrum der Aura fühlen.

Ich kehrte zu Hogwarts zurück und strahlte diese Aura aus, wusste es aber nicht. Mein Willkommen war nicht so freundlich wie erwartet. Die Studenten wichen vor mir zurück und die anderen Gründer wiesen mich ab. Sie dachten, dass ich Rituale zweckentfremdet habe, um mich selbst zu ändern. Ich floh von Hogwarts und lebte solange als Einsiedler bis ich die Aura unter Kontrolle hatte.

Um zu deinen Fragen zurückzukehren, die Geschichtsschreiber hatten teilweise recht. Ich hatte keine Chance meine Fehler zu korrigieren und mit Godric Frieden zu schließen. Das ist einer der Gründe, dass ich dir Okklumentik beibringe. Es wird beim Unterdrücken der Aura helfen. Zusätzlich sollte der Harmonieaspekt von deinen Himmelsflammen die Aura kompensieren.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe dieses Kapitel dem folgenden Kapitel der Hauptgeschichte zugewiesen:
> 
>  
> 
> [Ein Neues Leben - Auftritt der Tutoren](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6581116/chapters/15194863)


End file.
